Love That Hurt, But This is Love
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Berawal dari cinta dan berakhir pada penyesalan. Itulah nasib yang dialami oleh seorang pemuda karena mensia-siakan orang yang mencintainya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang mencintai Naruto Namikaze, tapi cintanya tak pernah dibalas oleh Naruto karena sang pemuda mencintai gadis lain.


Author : Naruhina Alwas  
>Naruto milik masashi kishimoto sensai<br>Reted : T  
>Genre : Friendship Family  
>Pair : NaruHina always<br>warning: OOC, abal, typo, newbie, geje

~~Love That Hurt, But This is Love~~

Berawal dari cinta dan berakhir pada penyesalan. Itulah nasib yang dialami oleh seorang pemuda karena mensia-siakan orang yang mencintainya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang mencintai Naruto Namikaze, tapi cintanya tak pernah dibalas oleh Naruto karena sang pemuda mencintai gadis lain.

.

.

Angin musim semi, bergerak lembut menggoyangkan bunga sakura yang baru saja mekar. Bunga musim semi, banyak orang yang mengharapkan bisa melihat bunga cantik itu bersama orang yang dikasihi.

Seorang gadis menawan berambut indigo membuka telapak tangannya saat kelopak sakura jatuh secara perlahan dihadapannya.

"Ini?" Telapak tangannya menangkap kelopak sakura dengan pandangan pilu. Bunga yang cantik, hampir semua orang selalu menunggu bunga itu. Dia masih menatap sendu, sesuai hatinya.

"Hei, apa kau mau menemaniku?" Terlihat konyol, tapi gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak peduli. Dia mengajak bicara sang kelopak. Hinata Hyuuga namanya. Gadis itu berdiri mematung di balik sebuah pohon besar di dekat deretan bunga Sakura. Dress putih selutut motif bunga miliknya berkibar pelan saat angin bertiup kembali.

Ada apa gerangan? Hingga gadis cantik itu harus tersembunyi di balik pohon sementara bangku taman tampak kosong tidak berpenghuni.

"Ha..ha, dasar!" Iris lavender sang gadis menatap intens sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara riang itu. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh dia bisa mendengar nada riang itu terlontar dari pria yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang dicintai Hinata adalah pemuda dengan surai pirang bermata biru langit terang. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto dan kini sedang Hinata amati secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena sang pemuda pujaan sedang bersama gadisnya.

Bagaimana perasaan Hinata?

_"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia,"_ ujar Hinata dalam hati. Meski sedih tapi dia harus memaksakan hatinya untuk melihat kebahagiaan Naruto yang terpancar ketika bersenda gurau dengan seorang gadis.

Gadis lain, pujaan Naruto dan itu bukan dirinya. Secara karakteristik fisik dia memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya, sama-sama beriris lavender. Dia Shion, gadis pujaan Naruto, mereka saling menyayangi dan mirisnya dia menjadi sosok antagonis dalam drama percintaan mereka karena merenggut Naruto dari Shion beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia mencoba ikut bahagia.  
>"Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun." Ujar gadis sambil memeluk dan menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan manja. Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar obrolan keduanya dari tempat persembunyian, dia hanya memasang wajah geram karena melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata. Tanpa sadar kelopak Sakura itu dia remas lalu terjatuh seolah terlupakan. Sayang sekali, bunga itu harus dirusak karena emosi.<p>

Seperti manusia, akan rusak jika sudah terpaku pada ambisi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Shion-chan." Ujar Naruto membalas pelukan Shion dengan mesra. Mereka dua sejoli yang sangat serasi bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat tampak memandang iri. Termasuk Hinata, yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan sambil menahan jatuhnya air mata. Dadanya merasakan nyeri yang tidak tertahan. Meski sudah tahu resikonya tetap dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Matanya sudah terasa panas pertanda cairan bening itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung.

"Ahh.. Benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah punya istri sekarang Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu berbicara manja sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena merajuk sang mantan kekasihnya sudah punya gadis lain.

"Hmm, ayolah kau tahukan aku tak pernah mencintainya! Aku hanya mencintai kau seorang Shion-chan." Ujar Naruto kepada gadis di sampingnya. Kata-kata yang didengar Hinata benar-benar menghancurkannya. Sang Hyuuga sudah tahu Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya tapi saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto, tidak ada ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

Hancur? Remuk? Kecewa? Sakit hati? Entahlah! Tidak ada ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanya. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar dan tidak punya semangat lagi untuk menapakinya.

"Sudah kukatakan Hina-chan, kau hanya buang-buang waktu menunggu pria itu untuk mencintaimu." Gumam seseorang pada Hinata. Gadis cantik itu tersentak kemudian menoleh pada siapa yang berkata. Pemuda rupawan dari klan Uchiha. Mata onix itu masih sama, dingin dan kini dia pakai untuk memberi tatapan tajam pada dua sejoli yang membuat Hinata bersedih.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya. Lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Aku memang tak pantas untuk dicintai." Gumam Hinata. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendesah panjang, mengalihkan tatapan pada sosok lavender di depannya yang murung.  
>"Mereka sangat bahagia, apa hanya aku saja yang sedang patah hati?" Gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri.<p>

"Aku bisa memberi pelajaran pada mereka untukmu, kau mau?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan santainya.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak. Dua orang itu saling pandang dalam diam untuk sesaat.  
>"Kau tau Hina-chan, bila kau menangis seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek." Ujar pemuda pelan, tangan kekarnya menyingkirkan surai hitam yang sedikit menutupi mata lalu mengangkat wajah Hinata. Sang Uchiha tidak suka gadis di depannya bersedih.<br>"Sedang apa Sasuke-kun di konoha?" Pertanyaan itu baru meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Dia baru menyadari kenapa sosok di depannya bisa ada di Konoha. Hinata terheran.  
>"Kau tak suka aku ada di Konoha?" Tanya balik pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke.<br>"Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu." Ujar Hinata gelagapan karena Sasuke langsung berkata dingin.

"Maksudku kenapa tidak memberitahukan dulu kedatangan Sasu-kun?" Ujar Hinata cemberut, pria itu menghela nafas dan bersandar disamping Hinata.  
>"Aku marah." Ujar pria itu <em>to the poin.<em>_  
><em>"Eh?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"_Apa Sasuke-kun?"_ Ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran buruk.  
>"Aku marah kenapa kau melakukan tindakan sekotor itu untuk mendapatkan pria yang tidak pernah mencintaimu!" Ujar Sasuke sedikit meninggi karena menahan emosi.<br>"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu!" Ujar Hinata lirih sambil mengulang kata-katanya seperti sebuah mantra.  
>"Kau bukan tidak tahu, tapi kau menutupnya dengan kebohongan pada dirimu sendiri, agar kau percaya semua yang kau lakukan benar Hina-chan." Ujar pria tersebut lirih dan memandang iba kepada gadis yang sering di panggil dengan Hina-chan.<br>"A-Aku." Ujar Hinata tercekat suaranya parau, mulutnya hanya bisa berbicara tanpa ada suara satu pun yang keluar.  
>"Kalau ini menyakitkan, bisakah kau melepasnya?" Ujar pria di samping Hinata dengan rasa khawatir pada gadis yang rapuh yang berada disampingnya ini.<br>"A-Aku." Lagi-lagi suaranya hilang entah kemana.  
>"Semakin lama kau berfikir, semakin lama dia yang tersakiti." Ujar pria itu.<p>

"Lebih baik kita pulang, sepertinya sudah sore." Katanya melanjutkan kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu tanpa rasa takut mengajak Hinata keluar dari balik pohon. Tidak mempedulikan jika pemuda yang diintai Hinata melihat mereka berdua.

Seperti sudah takdir, pemilik mata biru langit tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan pulang. Awalnya dia berusaha tidak peduli, Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata dan itu urusan gadis ambisius ingin berjalan dengan siapa.

Awalnya begitu, tapi mendadak ada perasaan tidak suka.

"Pria itu? Siapa pria itu, berani sekali dia." Gumam dan geramnya sambil meremas tangan yang di pegangnya sampai orang itu merintih kesakitan. Mungkin Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata, tapi dia paling tidak suka ada yang mengusik apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dalam hal apapun, termasuk Hinata? Entahlah.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tau!" Ujar gadis yang bersamanya, dan karena itu Naruto memandang gadis itu dan kaget.

"_Apa yang kulakukan?"_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Naruto merasa aneh saat melihat Hinata dengan laki-laki misterius.

"Ayo kita lanjut lagi Shion-chan." Ujar Naruto kembali menggandeng tangan Shion dan berjalan beriringan.

"Kau ini aneh Naruto-kun, apa sih yang tadi kau lihat sampai kau meremas tanganku dengan sangat keras?" Ujar Shion cemberut karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Hehehe, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku juga tak tau mengapa aku meremas tanganmu." Ujar Naruto bergumam dan tersenyum canggung kepada gadis disampingnya, dan gadis itu hanya menghela nafas lalu mengikuti saran Naruto agar tidak memikirkannya.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Ujar gadis itu lagi yang terus di ajak jalan berjalan dari tadi.

"Hm?" Ternyata Naruto melamun dan kembali ke dunia nyata karena suara lembut dari seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau melamun!" Tuduh gadis itu kepada Naruto, dan mendapatkan tawa canggung dari pemuda itu.

"Gomen Shion-chan!" Ujar Naruto minta maaf kepada gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang." Ujar Shion tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita belum sampai ke tempat tujuan?" Tanya Naruto aneh kepada Shion.

"Kau aneh, dari tadi kau seperti tidak fokus!" Ujar Shion ketus, dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah karena kalau Shion marah pasti ucapannya sangat menusuk.

TBC

Mind to review? 


End file.
